Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS041
Treść Po opanowaniu sytuacji z Moltresem w mieście Ecutreak życie w nim wróciło do normy. Przez noc wszyscy mieszkańcy powrócili do swoich domów, a Ecutreak po kilkudziesięciu dniach odżyło. Cole, Lucas, Lyra oraz Volt przebywali właśnie w centrum pokemon, gdzie oczekiwali na pokazy, które miały dzisiaj się odbywać w tym mieście. Lucas i Volt nie ukrywali swojego stresu. Dzisiaj mieli już po raz drugi rywalizować między sobą na pokazach. Pokazy dwuwalk w Ecutreak odbywały się nieco później, niż pokazy w innych miastach - dopiero po południu, a więc mieli jeszcze trochę czasu do nich. Ani Lucas, ani Volt nie zamierzali trenować w dzień pokazów, aby sobie nie zaszkodzić. Stwierdzili, że treningi, jakie dotychczas odbyli są wystarczające. Około godziny 10, kiedy było jeszcze cztery godziny do rozpoczęcia pokazów, Lyra nasunęła im pewną myśl. - Cole, kiedy zamierzasz ożywić swoją skamielinę? Przecież tak naprawdę po to tutaj przybyliśmy. - powiedziała. Cole zerwał się na równe nogi. - Przez to całe zamieszanie z ostatnich dni na śmierć o tym zapomniałem! - krzyknął Cole - Ale Ecutreak to duże miasto, a ja nie wiem dokładnie, gdzie to jest. Nie chcę, aby Lucas spóźnił się na pokazy przeze mnie. - Ja wiem gdzie to jest - powiedział Volt, a wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli - No co się tak patrzycie? Zaprowadzę was - powiedział przeżuwając ostatni kęs kanapki. Zebrali się stosunkowo szybko. Wyszyli na zapełnione mieszkańcami uliczki miasta Ecutreak. Volt idąc na przedzie był zadowolony z tego, że może się przysłużyć swoim przyjaciołom. Naukowiec, który ożywiał te skamieliny rezydował w muzeum prehistorii w Ecutreak. Gdy tylko do niego weszli, ogarnęła ich nienaturalna cisza. Było chyba ono dzisiaj jedynym miejscem, w którym nie przebywali ludzie. Mylili się jednak. Przy recepcji siedział jakiś wyjątkowo znudzony facet. - Przepraszam bardzo, gdzie jest laboratorium badań prehistorycznych? - zapytał go Cole. Mężczyzna wskazał na jedne z drzwi i zasnął. Cała grupa udała się na tamto miejsce. Przy stole, na którym leżały przeróżne skamieniałości stali Toby oraz naukowiec, który najprawdopodobniej się tym zajmował. - Witajcie, co was do mnie sprowadza? - zapytał naukowiec - Witam profesorze, nazywam się Cole Growl. Przybywam do pana z prośbą o ożywienie mojej skamieliny - powiedział do niego Cole - Ahhh, Cole Growl... słyszałem to nazwisko wiele lat temu. Dobrze, ja nazywam się doktor Akibara i zajmuję się badaniem prehistorii. Może znacie już Toby'iego. Profesor Oak przysłał go do mnie z cennymi informacjami na temat skamielin. Ten młodzian jest niesamowity! Wie tak wiele! - krzyknął profesor, aż wszyscy się cofnęli. - Hej Toby - zagadnął do niego Cole. Toby skinął do nich z uśmiechem na ustach i zajął się oczyszczaniem miotełką pewnej skały. Jak na razie nie było widać jej nawet konturu pokemona. - Dobrze Cole, pokaż mi swoją skamielinę - powiedział profesor. Cole oddał mu swoje znalezisko. - To skamielina pokemona z grupy amonitów. Jednego z pierwszych pokemonów chodzących po świecie Pokemon. Niezwykłe... niezwykłe... Są bardzo rzadkie. W swoim laboratorium posiadam zaledwie kilka takich skamielin. Powiedz mi, czy nie chciałbyś, aby ta skamielina wsparła kolekcję mojego muzeum? Zapłacę ile trzeba - powiedział profesor - Nie chcę pieniędzy. Chcę, aby ta skamielina wkrótce została moim nowym przyjacielem. Liczę, że pan mi to ułatwi - powiedział Cole. Profesor westchnął i umieścił skamielinę na jakimś podeście. Odszedł na chwilę, a w tym czasie Volt oparł się o jakieś urządzenie. Dźwignia poszła w dół, a tajemniczy promień wystrzelił w stronę skamielin znajdujących się na stole. Nagle... skamieliny zaczęły się ruszać. Wszystkie wyskoczyły w górę, powaliły na łopatki naszą grupę i wybiegły drzwiami. - CO TO BYŁO?! - krzyknął rozwścieczony Cole. Spojrzał na podest, na którym stała jego skamielina. Nie było jej, to znaczy, że i ona została ożywiona, i że i ona uciekła z laboratorium. - O nieeeeee! Moje skamieliny! I co ja teraz zrobię! - krzyknął doktor Akibara i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, a Toby za nim. Cole wyjął pokedex. Omanyte i Omastar , Kabuto i Kabutops - Pokemony prehistoryczne. Uważa się, że te Pokemony wymarły dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu. Szczegóły dotyczące ich zachowania są owiane tajemnicą. Choć niektórzy spekulują, że mogą jeszcze istnieć pojedyncze gatunki, jednak są one bardzo rzadkie do spotkania. Górnicy często wykopują jakieś skamieliny, jednak często są one odrzucane z pozostałym gruzem. - Te pokemony są świetne! - krzyknął Cole - I niebezpiecznie dla miasta. Coś ostatnio Ecutreak ma pecha - powiedział Lucas i westchnął. Postanowili, że najlepiej będzie, jak wrócą do Centrum Pokemon i przygotują się do pokazów. Około godziny 14 wszyscy koordynatorzy przybyli już na pokazy. Trybuny były pełne. W końcu to pierwsze w tym roku podwójne pokazy. - Ty! - krzyknął ktoś za plecami Lucasa, który stał w szatni - Lepiej, żebyś miał niedaleko Centrum Pokemon dla swoich pokemonów, bo dzisiaj to ty odniesiesz porażkę - był to Drew, rywal Lucasa. Lucas skinął jedynie w jego stronę i oddalił się. - Witajcie młodzi koordynatorzy oraz wszyscy widzowie naszych dzisiejszych pokazów w mieście Ecutreak! - krzyknęła Karen, a tłum ryknął z uciechy. - Powitajmy naszych jurorów - Pan Contesta! Pan Sukizo! Oraz siostra Joy z Ecutreak! - Dziejsze pokazy są wyjątkowe, ponieważ czekają nas dwuwalki! Kolejny raz 16 koordynatorów zmierzy się w rywalizacji o prestiżową wstążkę Ecutreak! Zapraszamy koordynatorów na scenę! Naszą pierwszą zawodniczką będzie zwyciężczyni ostatnich pokazów w mieście Rasaturio - Ywone! - Uwaga wszyscy! Eevee, Eevee pokażcie się! - krzyknęłą Ywone - Eevee prędkość, we dwóch! - Ogromna ilość gwiazdek została wystrzelona w powietrze. - Eevee, ukryta siła! - Ukryta siła okrążyła gwiazdki prędkości - A teraz użyjcie grzmotu! - wszystko zajaśniało jasnym światłem, które naprawdę widowiskowo prezentowało się na scenie. - A teraz łapcie kamienie! Do dzieła moi nowi towarzysze! Flareon, Vaporeon! - krzyknęła Ywone. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego zwrotu akcji. Eevee Ywone ewoluowały we Flareona i Vaporeona. - A teraz wielki finał. Flareon, ognisty kieł, Vaporeon lodowy kieł! - Ukryta moc i prędkość zostały uderzone z dwóch różnych stron i w połączeniu tych dwóch ataków utworzyły widowiskowe fajerwerki. Wszystko to bardzo spodobało się zarówno widowni, jak i sędziom. Druga na scenie była Jessie, która do apelu użyła Venomotha i Ekansa, dzięki czemu jej trujący pokaz zyskał spore uznanie. Połączenie Trującego ogona Ekansa z trującym pyłkiem Jessie było świetnie, natomiast gdy Ekans zwinął się w koło i wybił w górę, a Venomoth strzeliła w niego szpilopociskiem, zaskoczyło wszystkich. Nikt nie spodziewał się tak świetnego efektu. Trzeci miał wystąpić Drew. - Bellossom, Sunflora naprzód! Bellossom, słodki zapach, Sunflora gwizd trawy! - słodki początek pokemonów Drewa porwał wszystkich za serce i uspokoił. - Teraz Sunflora użyj ostrego liścia i zawiruj nimi, natomiast ty Bellossom zaczep o nie zarodniki paraliżujące! - efekt był taki, że liście zaczęły pięknie błyszczeć. - Następnie Sunflora użyj siekania! - Siekanie rozerwało liście na konfetti. Ten apel należał do jednego z najlepszych wykonanych przez Drewa. - A teraz czas na zwycięzcę ostatnich pokazów w mieście Garavolia - Volta! - Tangela, Lanturn pokażcie się! Lanturn, elektryczne działo i wystrzel je w górę. Tanegla posiekaj je ostrym liściem! - pierwsze ruchy zostały wykonane. - Lanturn, użyj wiru wodnego i wbij go w te kawałki elektro działa. - Wir wodny zaczął lśnić, a publiczność była zachwycona. - Następnie Tangela przejmij wir na dzikie pnącze! - krzyknął Volt. Tangela kręciła teraz wirem na dzikim pnączu. - Lanturn, użyj pioruna - Wir ponownie zalśnił na złoto. Tangela przestała kręcić wirem, a ten opadł w postaci złotych kropelek. Volt miał zapewnione miejsce w finale. - Zapraszamy teraz Lucasa! - Lucas do ostatniej chwili zastanawiał się nad wyborem pokemona do jego kombinacji. Wiedział, że z Victribellem pokaz byłby widowiskowy, natomiast było dość spore ryzyko, że przestanie go słuchać. - Paras, Chinchou naprzód! - ostatecznie wybrał Parasa. Jednak i to nie był dobry wybór. Paras wylądował na scenie. Rozejrzał się, a po chwili schował na Lucasem. Najwyraźniej cały ten tłum go przerażał. Mijały sekundy, a Paras nie chciał puścić nogi Lucasa. W końcu Lucas go oderwał, jednak długo to trwało. - Paras, ostry liść - Paras jednak stał nieruchomo w miejscu. Na telebimie pokazał się czas. 30 sekund... 20 sekund... 5 sekund... Czas minął, a Lucasowi nie udało się wykonać ani jednego ruchu podczas apelu. Było pewne, że przegrał te pokazy. Wrócił do szatni i nie patrząc na nikogo zamknął się w środku. W między czasie wystąpiła May ze swoim Blazikenem oraz Blastoisem zrobiła świetny apel, dzięki wykorzystaniu ognistego kopa oraz ognistej pięści Blazikena razem z hydro pompą Blastoise oraz jego szybkim skrętem. Gry Lyra i Cole dobiegli do niego, na ekranie pojawiły się wyniki pierwszej rundy. Volt, Drew, Jessie, May oraz Ywone zakwalifikowali się do kolejnej rundy. Lucasa jednak tam nie było, co z resztą było pewne. Postanowili, że pójdą do kawiarni na shaki, a potem wrócą, aby zobaczyć jak potoczą się dalej walki. Lucasowi ten zimny napój poprawił nieco humor. Ponownie mu się on zepsuł, kiedy wkroczył na salę pokazową. Odbywała się właśnie walka Volta z Drewem. - Aerodactyl, tornado! Alakazam, psycho promień! - Bellossom broń się! Gwizd trawy! A ty Mankey użyj mach ciosu! - Mach cios był bezradny na psycho promień, który uderzył w Mankeya, a ten stał się niezdolny do walki. Aerodactyl zawirował Bellossomem tak, że nie zdążył wykonać swojego ataku. Dodatkowo skołowany zranił sam siebie i również stał się niezdolny do walki, dzięki czemu Volt przeszedł do półfinałów. Jak się okazało. To była już ostatnia walka. W półfinałach Volt spotka się na ringu z Jessie, natomiast Ywone z May. Postanowili, że zostaną i obejrzą pozostałe zmagania. Walka Ywone i May była bardzo wyrównana, jednak to May w tym starciu dyktowała warunki. Jej Chansey i Blaziken pokonali Cleffę i Pichu Ywone. W walce Volta z Jessie, Volt został pokonany przez Corphisha i Ninetalesa Jessie. - I NADSZEDŁ CZAS NA FINAŁ! - oznajmiła Karen - Spotkają się w nim dwie odwieczne rywalki - Jessie i May, które prawie zawsze spotykają się w finałach na każdych pokazach, w których biorą obydwie udział. A więc zegar odmierza pięć minut. Zaczynajcie! - Ekans, Corphish pokażcie się! - Chansey, Snorlax, pokażcie się! - Ekans trujący ogon, Corphish bąbelkowy promień! - Chansey śnieżyca, Snorlax, lodowy promień! - May postawiła na lodowe ataki swoich pokemonów. Jak na razie to May udało się przebić, przez linię wroga. Nagle na scenę wbiegło cztery pokemony oraz dwóch ludzi. - Nie atakować, nie atakować! - krzyknął mężczyzna. Był to doktor Akibara. - Co tu robią te prehistoryczne pokemony? - zapytała Karen - my tu mamy finał pokazów!!! - krzyknęła oburzona - Te pokemony mi uciekają od dwóch godzin. Pomóżcie mi je złapać. Kto chce, może brać. Aaa, jednego mam. Cole Growl, czy na sali jest Cole Growl? - krzyknął Doktor Akibara. Cole wstał z miejsca i powędrował do profesora. - Oto pokemon, który został ożywiony z twojej skamieliny. Schowałem go już do pokeballa. Z wielką radością ci go oddaję, opiekuj się nim dobrze. Kto chce wciąć te pokemony? Ja zajmuję się tylko skamielinami, a nie ożywionymi replikami - powiedział doktorek. Kilka osób z widowni wstało i podeszło pod prehistoryczne poki. Wśród nich był również Volt, który złapał Kabuto. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, pokemony przebywały w bezpiecznych pokemonach właścicieli. - Widzę Volt, że gustujesz w skamielinach, to już druga w tak krótkim odstępie czasu - powiedział profesor. Okazało się teraz, że Aerodactyl to również pokemon ze skamieliny. Po wyjaśnieniu tego i owego scena została ponownie opustoszała, oprócz zawodniczek i ich pokemonów. Po pięciominutowej bitwie mieliśmy już zwyciężczynię. - Zwyciężczynią pokazów w Ecutreak jest koordynatorka, która już od pewnego czasu nie miała nowej wstążki w ręku. Gratulujemy May jej czwartej wstążki! - krzyknęła Karen, a tłum zawiwatował. Po południu, wszyscy razem udali się do Doktora Akibary. Postanowili, że podziękują im za skamieliny oraz obiecają, że będą się nimi dobrze opiekować. Ostatecznie, nowym pokemonem Cola został Omanyte. Gdy tylko byli w Centrum Pokemon Cole zadzwonił do profesora Elma. - Ahhh, witaj Cole! Co u ciebie? Czyżbyś chciał się zapytać o Noctowla? - zapytał go profesor Elm. - Właściwie to nie, chciałbym oddać jeszcze do pana laboratorium Poliwhirla, ponieważ dzisiaj ożywiłem swoją skamielinę i mam ponownie pełny skład pokemonów. - Doskonale Cole! Gratuluję ci nowego przyjaciela w drużynie - Panie profesorze, mam pytanie - zagadnął go Cole. Zapytał profesora, dlaczego jego Chikorita nie ewoluowała, tak jak Chikorita Lyry i kiedy to może się stać. - Wiesz Cole... nie da się dokładnie określić daty. Pokemon sam wybiera, kiedy potrzebuje ewolucji. Niektóre pokemony nie chcą ewoluować, po prostu. Twoja Chikorita jest jeszcze młoda, natomiast Chikorita Lyry ma większe doświadczenie. Jestem pewien, że lada dzień opowiesz mi o ewolucji swojej Chikority. Wiesz Cole, muszę lecieć. Jajecznica się przypala. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc panie profesorze - Cole zakończył rozmowę. Co wydarzy się w kolejnych odcinkach oraz jaką rolę odegra w drużynie Cola jego nowy towarzysz - Omanyte, dowiecie się już na pewno w kolejnym odcinku Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole spotyka Doktora Akibarę oraz ponownie Toby'iego ** Cole ożywia swoją skamielinę * Skamieliny z laboratorium uciekają * Rozpoczynają się pokazy dwuwalk w Ecutreak, w których biorą udział między innymi Lucas, Volt, Jessie, May, Drew oraz Ywone. ** Volt objawia, że w tym czasie zdobył jedną nową wstążkę. Ywone także jedną. ** Paras Lucasa objawia swój lęk przed sceną ** Lucas odpada w pierwszej rundzie ** Volt objawia, że posiada Tangelę i Lanturna * Skamieliny z laboratorium przerywają finał pokazów w Ecutreak * Cole łapie Omanyte, pokemona, który został ożywiony z jego skamieliny * Volt łapie Kabuto Debiuty Pokemonów *'Eevee' (dwa; Ywone; przed ewolucją) *'Lanturn' (Volta; debiut) *'Omanyte' (Cola; ożywiony; debiut) *'Kabuto' (Volta; złapany; debiut) *'Ekans' (Jessie; debiut) *'Sunflora' (Drew'a) *'Pichu' (Ywone) *'Snorlax' (May) *'Omanyte' *'Omastar' *'Kabuto' *'Kabutops' W odcinku TV *'Flareon' (Ywone; wyewoluowany; debiut) *'Vaporeon' (Ywone; wyewoluowany; debiut) *'Tangela' (Volta; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Volt' *'Toby' *'Drew' *'Jessie' *'May' *'Ywone' *'Dr. Akibara' *'Karen' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Mieszkańcy Ecutreak' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Naukowcy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Omanyte *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Paras' (Lucasa) *'Alakazam' (Volta) *'Aerodactyl' (Volta) *'Lanturn' (Volta; debiut) *'Tangela' (Volta; debiut) *'Kabuto' (Volta; złapany; debiut) *'Omanyte' (Cola; ożywiony; debiut) *'Corphish' (Jessie) *'Venomoth' (Jessie) *'Ninetales' (Jessie) *'Ekans' (Jessie; debiut) *'Bellossom' (Drew'a) *'Sunflora' (Drew'a) *'Mankey' (Drew'a) *'Blaziken' (May) *'Snorlax' (May) *'Chansey' (May) *'Blastoise' (May) *'Eevee' (dwa; Ywone; przed ewolucją) *'Flareon' (Ywone; wyewoluowany; debiut) *'Vaporeon' (Ywone; wyewoluowany; debiut) *'Pichu' (Ywone) *'Cleffa' (Ywone) *'Omastar' *'Kabuto' *'Kabutops'